Honda NSX Type R '92
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |gt5type = |gt6type = |manufacturer = Honda |displacement = 2977 cc |drivetrain = |engine = C30A |power = 276 BHP |pp = 463 PP |torque = 217.0 lb-ft |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda NSX Type R '92 is a road car produced by Honda. It appears in all mainline Gran Turismo games to date. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, this car was later introduced as part of Update 1.28, released on September 26, 2018. Colors There are fourteen colors available for this vehicle: * Formula Red * Championship White * Indy Yellow Pearl * Grand Prix White * Neutron White Pearl * Sebring Silver Metallic * Kaiser Silver Metallic * Shallot Green Pearl * Berlina Black *''GT1/GT2 exclusive colors:'' * Cranberry Red Pearl * Quasar Grey Pearl * Estoril Turquoise Pearl * Bay Leaf Green * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl Description "A rare model that is the origin of the Honda Type R series, with just under 500 cars produced." Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Honda Used Car Dealership for around 60,000-72,000 Credits. The car is not available in the NTSC-U version of the game. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Honda Used Car Dealership for around 60,000-72,000 Credits. Like in GT1, this car is not available in the NTSC-U version of the game. GT3 This car can be bought at the Honda dealership for 99,570 Credits. It has only two color options: Championship White and Indy Yellow Pearl. The third color option, Flint Black Metallic, is available as a prize for winning the Amateur Type R Meeting. GT4 This car can be bought at the Early 90's Used Car Showroom for between 33,000 to 42,000 Credits. The price of this car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 97,070 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 79,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 97,070 Credits. It is a simplified car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Honda section of Brand Central for 97,000 Credits. Trivia *Despite appearing in all main series Gran Turismo games to date, this car didn't receive an updated model and interior view until it was added to Gran Turismo Sport. Other vehicles that share this trait are the Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 and Toyota SUPRA RZ '97. Pictures -R-Honda_NSX_Type_R_'92.jpg|A Honda NSX Type R '92 with racing modifications applied. Honda NSX Type R '92 (GT3).jpg|The Honda NSX Type R '92 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It uses the silver 7-spoke wheels from a Honda NSX '95 as opposed to the normal white 5-spoke. File:NSX-R_-_Mobil1_PIAA.jpg|GT Sport Mobil1/PIAA Livery File:Honda NSX Type R '92.jpg|The Honda NSX Type R '92 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. A front license plate was added. File:Hnsrnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J and PAL version of Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N300 Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Level 7 Cars